parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Owen, Ryan, Henry and Gilbert (TheLastDreamworksToon Style)
Cast (Edit now!) *Marlin - Ickis (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) *Coral - Love/Cure Peach (Fresh Precure) *Nemo - Owen, Ryan, Henry and Gilbert (Owen & Friends) *Dory - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Gill - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Bloat - Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Peach - Makoto/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon 1992) *Deb/Flo - Katy Kat (PaRappa the Rapper) *Gurgle - Luigi (Super Mario Bros) *Bubbles - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Jacques - Mario (Super Mario Bros) *Nigel - Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) *Crush - Alistair (Owen & Friends) *Squirt - Eddy (Ed, Edd N Eddy) *Mr. Ray - George Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) *Bruce - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Anchor and Chum - Lifty and Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Dr. Philip Sherman - Prince Charming (Shrek 2) *Barbara Sherman - Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Darla Sherman - Heather (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) *The Whale - Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) *Anglerfish - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *The School of Moonfish - Various Characters *Barracuda - Lkkk (Owen & Friends) *Blenny - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *Tad - Toad (Super Mario Bros) *Sheldon - PaRappa the Rapper *Pearl - Toadette (Super Mario Bros) *Seagulls - Dodos (Ice Age) Gallery Ickis.jpg|Ickis as Marlin Owen (Owen & Friends).png|Owen, Ryan (Owen & Friends).png|Ryan, Henry (Owen & Friends).png|Henry, Gilbert (Owen & Friends).png|and Gilbert as Nemo Jenny Wakeman (Labor Day).png|Jenny Wakeman as Dory Prince Charming.png|Prince Charming as Dr. Philip Sherman Heather from The Nut Job 2.jpg|Heather as Darla Sherman Hammy in the Over the Hedge Shorts.jpg|Hammy as Blenny Dodos.jpg|Dodos as Seagulls (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheLastDreamworksToon Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs